


Hush-hush

by moratti



Series: Among The Dead [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti





	Hush-hush

圣瓦伦蒂亚是一家位于巴塞罗那市中心的私人会所。

进门的时候，库洛姆·髑髅留心了一眼大门正中央的金属纹章，上面是一只折了半边翅膀的海雕，寓意不明且品位独特，甚至有几分不祥的意味，她猜想会所的主人一定拥有着无比奇怪的脾气。当然这并不妨碍圣瓦伦蒂亚成为巴塞罗那乃至西班牙最顶级的私人会所，甚至更为其添加了几分神秘的色彩。

会所内所有的窗帘都低垂着，阻挡了自然光的进入，室内暖色的灯光给这个宽敞空间里精致有序的摆设都抹上了一层怀旧的色调，整个大厅都铺着厚重的深棕色地毯，能掩盖掉一切刻意放轻的足音，一条红色的长毯从大门一直铺进深深的大厅尽头，库洛姆的视线跟着望了过去，尽头的墙  
壁前垂着两排酒红色的天鹅绒幕布，将墙壁遮得严严实实的，像是掩藏着什么不可见人的秘密。

“这里以前是一座天主教教堂。”带路的马杜尔先生解释道，“用钱买来的信仰。”他自以为幽默地讽刺道，但身旁的库洛姆看起来却是心不在焉的模样，于是他尴尬地笑了笑，清了清嗓子，“那么，贝雅特丽齐小姐，请这边走。”

库洛姆——在这里她是贝雅特丽齐——对马杜尔礼貌地微笑了一下，向着对方所指的房间缓缓地走去，垂在身侧的右手有意无意地触碰着裙摆掩盖下绑在大腿边侧的枪套，那里是一把装了消音器的小型手枪，只是为了以防万一。

折翅海雕的纹章同样出现在了房间门显眼的位置上，她注意到房门并未关合，抬手拢了拢属于贝雅特丽齐的茶色卷发，然后推了门进去。

 

她来西班牙已经九天了，上一次在雅典遇见斯夸罗则是七个月前的事。半年间她表现得和往常并无二致，这使得泽田纲吉欣慰地以为斯夸罗的“死亡”并未对她造成更为严重的影响，至少表面上没有。没有人怀疑斯贝尔比·斯夸罗还活着，这多少让她松了口气，毕竟越少人知道这个真相他便越安全，她是唯一的知情者。这感觉就像是自己是他与这个世界唯一的连结点，同时也是他严守这个秘密的唯一共犯。

换句话说，斯贝尔比·斯夸罗成了库洛姆·髑髅最大的秘密。

当然她也知道，当事人自己定不是这么想的，他就像先前说过的那样再没有回过意大利，将自己重新隐匿进了黑暗之中，断绝了与过去的一切联系，甚至是她这个唯一知情者也只能在各种情报中得出一些捕风捉影的猜测，有时是不知名的银发杀手，有时是盲眼的情报人，每一条情报都像是在暗示他的名字，但更多的时候她只觉得是自己过于敏感了，他应该比那些情报中的神秘人更加能隐藏自己的行踪才对。

这次来西班牙也是为了验证自己的猜测，那个在地下情报中多次出现的神秘银发杀手，最近的一次出没地点便是在巴塞罗那。她是以休假的名义向泽田纲吉提出申请的，对方自然是二话不说便批准了这次长达半个月的休假，甚至没有过问她提出休假的原因。泽田纲吉是个善解人意的好首领，这一点毋庸置疑。

她注意到这家名为圣瓦伦蒂亚的私人会所是在来到巴塞罗那的第五天。

西班牙的黑手党活动虽不如意大利那般猖獗，但这片在历史上多少与意大利有些沾亲带故的土地无疑也滋长了不少在暗中活动的地下组织。巴塞罗那作为西班牙最大的港口城市，自然成了现代模式运营下的黑手党组织的必争之地。圣瓦伦蒂亚表面上是一家高档的私人会所，但就她所掌握的情报看来，这里很可能也是甘戈拉——巴塞罗那只手遮天的黑手党家族——掩人耳目的交易场所。

在这里她是贝雅特丽齐，她喜欢这个化名。

 

“重新讲个价吧，贝雅特丽齐小姐。”

出声的人是查维诺，从房间里其他人的态度不难看出他是整个房间最有话语权的那个人，但显然还不是甘戈拉的首领，大概是个二把手之位的角色。库洛姆推测道。

房间的四个角落都站了人，她身前是一张长方形的牌桌，墨绿色的台面掉了色，看起来已经很久没有使用过了。查维诺坐在离门最远的位子上，手里把玩着两颗骰子，时不时地抬起头看她，但显然是漫不经心的态度。

“抱歉，先生，这是规矩。”她用带有德国口音的英语说道。

她并未在这个假身份上花太多心思，只用幻术作了外貌与声线的伪装，虽说瑞士籍的身份让她在口音上需要多一些注意，但她已经在最大程度地让自己能够自在一些了。毕竟不是什么至关重要的任务，只是她小小好奇心的一点试探罢了。

“价格就是竞争武器，贝雅特丽齐小姐，你们和亚洲人投资那不勒斯的想法我能理解，但是那不勒斯人的心思已经开始转移了不是么？”他从身旁站着的男人手中接过一份文件，随意地翻了翻，“上一个季度在那不勒斯卸下的货物只有四成规避了查验——你我都知道这个数字意味着什么。”

“抱歉先生。”库洛姆继续不急不缓地说道，“但那不勒斯仍旧是我们最大的货运码头，既然您想要从意大利人手中分一杯羹，就必须得拿出合作的诚意来。”

“哼，态度倒是很强硬。”查维诺哼了一声，用轻蔑的语气说道，“分一杯羹？不不不，我们的目的可不是这个。这么说吧，市场可不是只属于意大利人的，何况那不勒斯可是个众矢之的，劝你们还是早日放弃这个合作伙伴为妙。”

说到这里，他身旁的男人低声对他说了点什么，距离太远库洛姆无法捕捉到任何一个音节。她打量着查维诺和他身旁的男人——她一开始以为他是查维诺的保镖，但现在看来显然不是这样，查维诺听着男人的话不住地点头，神情严肃，于是她猜测那个男人大概是“军师”一类的角色。

换句话说，是整个组织中对组织上下各类角色最为了如指掌的那个人。

注意到她的视线，查维诺指了指身旁的男人对她介绍道，“这位是提布罗，你们想要和甘戈拉合作还得过了他这关。”他勾起嘴角轻蔑地笑了笑，“我们可不像你想象的那么好说话，最优方案来自提布罗而不是你们，何况他可比你们更了解那不勒斯人，来自日内瓦的代理人小姐。”

这个名字库洛姆听说过，或者更准确一些，在她调查甘戈拉的时候，这个名字引起了她最多的注意。提布罗是甘戈拉的参谋，在他的辅助下，甘戈拉没少从那不勒斯人那儿捞取好处，他可是甘戈拉侵占市场的王牌。

“那么，贝雅特丽齐小姐，我们需要好好商量一下，合同的事改日再议吧。”

 

提布罗感觉有人在跟踪他。

他警惕地定住了脚步，仔细听着身后的动静，判断着跟踪者的方位与距离，右手不动声色地掏出手枪，出其不意地迅速转身朝着跟踪者的方向开了一枪。

对方显然不是什么好对付的角色，轻巧地躲过了他的子弹，借着夜色迅速地闪到了他身前，出手的动作很专业，直接向着他的喉口而去，他闪身躲开的同时伸手去擒对方的右手，却不想对方反应迅速地用左手的手肘重击了他的腰侧。提布罗皱了皱眉，麻利地捉住了对方的左手，然后将两只手一起反剪在身后，终于制住了来者。

偷袭者是个女人，更准确一些，是那个自称是地中海航运公司代理人的女人。

提布罗不着痕迹地勾起嘴角。

“身手不错，贝雅特丽齐小姐——或者说，库洛姆·髑髅小姐？”

 

库洛姆默不作声。

提布罗略显烦躁地啧了一声，将手枪丢在一旁，毫无温柔可言地将她反抵在了墙上。侧脸擦到粗糙的墙面时库洛姆吃痛地倒吸一口气，然后感觉到对方钳制自己的力道放轻了些，但仍旧充满着不可逃脱的意味。

她在等对方继续往下说。

提布罗显然没有那么好的耐心，僵持了一会儿便放弃了这种对峙，松开了钳制对方的手，退后一步，用三分无奈七分事不关己的语气说道，“说吧，你是怎么发现的。”末了又想到什么似的补充道，“茶色卷发不适合你，丫头。”

库洛姆撤去了身上的幻术，揉了揉被对方捏痛的手腕，“我必须得承认你的伪装术也是队长级别的，不过黑色短发同样不适合你，斯夸罗作战队长。”说完，她往提布罗——现在已经可以称作斯夸罗——靠近了一步，伸手摘下了对方用来伪装的假发。银色长发从肩头滑落至腰际，在月光下显得格外地好看。

“或许你应该换个化名，提布罗先生，别以为我不知道这个名字在西班牙语中是鲨鱼的意思——在取名这方面，你可真是一如既往地没有创意。”她说道，“那么你又是怎么发现我的？”

斯夸罗不以为意地耸了耸肩。

“光听声音当然认不出，你用幻术能模拟出任何人的声线。”他用手指扶了扶在刚才的动作中有些移位的墨镜，“我承认我是在刚才交手的时候才认出你的。”

“我不得不佩服你，斯夸罗先生。”库洛姆微微抬起头看着他，试图从对方的表情里看出点什么有用的信息来，“你表现得就像个视力正常的人——我差点就要否定自己的猜测了——你甚至不用手杖就能正常地走路。”

“我是个训练有素的杀手，丫头。”斯夸罗不置可否地哼了一声，“一开始确实不太适应，但等你的其他感官都锐利得和针尖一样，你就会发现视觉也不是那么必要的东西了。”

他说的当然轻松，但库洛姆猜想用其余的感官来代替视觉并不是件容易的事，他得逼着自己去适应这样的状态，并尽量不让任何人发觉他在视觉上的缺陷——戴上墨镜当然能阻止别人发现他眼睛的秘密，但行动上就不是那么简单能蒙混过关的了——难怪他选择了参谋这样相对幕后的身份作为伪装，避免和更多的人交手的确是个不错的主意，何况他还为了隐藏自己擅长剑术并且是个左撇子的事实而选择了用右手使枪。正如他所说，他是个训练有素的杀手。库洛姆觉得自己比任何时候都更加深刻地认识到了这一点。

见她半晌没有说话，斯夸罗显得有些不耐烦。

“地中海航运公司？你可真会挑身份，世界第二大航运集团的代理人可不是那么容易伪装的，何况你做过调查就该知道甘戈拉盯上这个公司也不是一天两天的事了。”

“这不是正中甘戈拉的下怀吗？”库洛姆笑道，“否则我还真的想不出有什么身份在短时间之内就能这么容易地见到甘戈拉的参谋长，我说的对吗，提布罗先生？”她向前半步，右手轻轻搭在他的肩头，踮起脚吻了吻他的嘴唇，“我没猜错的话，你的目的也正是这个吧？——协助甘戈拉拿下地中海航运公司六成以上的市场份额，再通过其他途径一点一点摧毁卢比诺斯在那不勒斯甚至整个意大利的地位？”

“不，想要切断卢比诺斯的命脉，甘戈拉至少得拿下七成。”斯夸罗反驳道，“而且这可不是什么搞慈善的‘协助’——”他顿了一下，没有继续往下说，而是换了个话题，“看来你已经知道让瓦利亚落得如此下场的罪魁祸首是卢比诺斯了。”

“除了卢比诺斯还能有谁？那可是那不勒斯最大的黑手党组织，他们觊觎西西里岛已经很久了，想要通过摧毁彭格列来将自己的势力扩大至整个南意——能够与彭格列的独立暗杀部队抗衡的，也只有他们了。”

“所以？你跑过来掺一脚就是为了摸清甘戈拉的情况？”

库洛姆轻笑了一声，再次踮起脚吻住了他的双唇。

“不，我过来只是为了确认你还活着。”

 

他们回到斯夸罗在巴塞罗那的住所时已经过了零点。

那是间并不大的单身公寓，离市中心大约十分钟的车程。公寓里的摆设很少，简简单单倒也使得屋子看起来比实际的面积要大得多，斯夸罗进门的时候习惯性地开了灯，尽管光线对于他来说只是可有可无的东西。不过库洛姆很快便意识到这也是为了掩盖他看不见的这个事实。

她走过去站在他身前，伸手摘掉了他的墨镜。

“你还活着。”她说着，一边用指尖抚过他的脸颊，来到他的唇边。

他捉开她的手，对她露出了一贯轻蔑的笑容，“我没那么容易死。”说完便俯身给了她一个充满侵略意味的吻，以一种非常直观的方式让她感受到了他仍旧活着的这个事实。他向来是个行动派。

在分开的时候她忍不住笑了笑，说道，“已经过了十二点，今天是情人节了。”

“我不觉得绞死圣教徒的日子是什么吉利的东西。”

说着，他的手抚上了她的腰侧，目的明确地来回磨拭着，同时往后退了半步，坐到沙发上，左手隔着单薄的布料漫不经心地滑向她的后腰，单手将她揽住了。于是她顺了对方的暗示，单膝跪上他身侧的沙发，右手扶住沙发背，俯下身去亲吻他的耳廓。

斯夸罗将左手放在她背上稍加施力，使得她的身体离自己更近一些，然后低下头吻上她的锁骨，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着，右手用她的裙摆下沿伸进去抚上她的大腿，示意她将左腿也跪上来。

库洛姆将左腿也跪上沙发之后，维持着这个双膝分跪在他身体两侧的姿势，居高临下地望进他没有焦距的眸子里。他的银白色眼眸在灯光下像是半透明的一般，她记得曾经那里就像灌着水银一般充满厚度，而现在则更像是透光的宝石一样剔透。她忍不住低头吻住了他的眼眸，这使得他条件反射地闭上了眼。

他的手摸索到她大腿上绑着的枪套时忍不住低声地笑了笑。

“带枪上床可不是个好习惯。”

“这里不是‘床’。”她纠正道，“而且我相信它对你不会造成任何威胁。”

虽然这么说着，她还是伸手卸下了枪套，放到了茶几上。

“所以呢？这回还是让我自己来？”她问道，手指沿着他衬衫的纽扣一路往下落在他的皮带上，“或者说，我是不是应该问一下，提布罗先生的爱好是什么？”

斯夸罗哼了一声，“他可没有特殊的爱好。”

“听起来他好像经验丰富的样子。”

“我猜你想说的是一个正常男人的正常生理需求。”

“算是吧。”她轻笑，装作用疑问的语调问道，“那么，提布罗先生应该是更喜欢热情奔放的西班牙女郎？抱歉这个我可能不是那么擅长。”

“忘了那个该死的假名。”斯夸罗低声咒骂了一句，“还是说你什么时候有了角色扮演的恶趣味？贝雅特丽齐小姐？抱歉，我可不是你的大情圣但丁先生。”

“我意识到这是个不合时宜的话题，斯夸罗先生。”她笑着吻了吻他的耳垂，双手解开他的皮带，示意他稍微抬起身子连同底裤一起褪下了那条深色长裤，然后分开双膝坐在了他的大腿上，稍微调整了一下姿势，将自己往前挪了挪，几乎快要碰到他半抬头的欲望，这使得她不由地脸红了起来。她忽然有些庆幸斯夸罗看不见这些。

她低下头和对方交换着略显缠绵的亲吻，深入彼此的口腔之中掠夺着对方的呼吸，双手自下而上地解着他衬衫的纽扣，然后将它整个脱了下来，随手扔在了一旁，指尖忙不迭地抚上他的背，摸索着上面深深浅浅的疤痕。

那些都是他在腥风血雨中存在的痕迹，有些伤痕甚至差点将他从这个世界带走。但是他活了下来，他仍旧是黑暗中令人畏惧的存在，曾经是个杀手，现在是个暗中操作的军师，除了她没有人知道这二者的联系。他还活着，只有她知道这个。

“我有七个月没有见到你了。”她说。

“只要活着总会有机会再见的。”斯夸罗不以为意。

只要活着就是最大的安慰了。她想。

 

斯夸罗进入她的时候她忍不住深吸了一口气。

这个姿势更方便她被进入，但是当她没稳住双腿一下子坐到底的时候，还是会感觉到非常地不适。她扭动着身子想要找一个更加舒服的角度，但脱力的膝盖甚至无法支撑住她抬起自己的身子。

注意到这点的斯夸罗扶着她的腰帮助她动了动，调整了一下角度，试图让她放松一些，但她的表情仍旧像是在忍受着不适一般，甚至有几分颇为痛苦的意味。他突然意识到这很可能意味着这七个月她从没有和别人做过——甚至是之前，她很可能都没有和他之外的任何人做过。这个认识让他忽地生出一丝满足感来，但同时又有更为复杂的情绪浮了上来，他甚至不想去辨别那到底是什么。

她伏在他的肩上喘气，断断续续地说道，“等等、先别动……”

斯夸罗用手掌缓缓地腐摸着她弓起来的背脊。

事实上他并不是一个擅长安慰的人，甚至不是一个有足够耐心的人，但这个时候他只想她能更舒服一些，而不是勉强地忍着巨大的不适感和他来一场单方面愉悦的性爱。他是个货真价实的意大利男人。

对方此时表现出来的耐心显然让库洛姆十分受用，她抬起头去与他接吻，把自己的喘息都封进了对方的唇齿之间，仍旧有些冰凉的手指在对方颈后随意地画着圈，时不时地抚过颈侧突突跳动的动脉，感受着指腹之下鲜活的生命。这让她觉得安心。终于感觉适应了一些之后，她缓缓地扭动了一下腰肢示意对方可以继续，脚踝贴着他的腰侧滑进沙发背与他之间的空隙，用大腿圈住了他的身子，让彼此可以更加贴近一些。

斯夸罗的动作进行得比以往缓慢，似乎是想要尽量让她更加适应一些。由于无法看见她的表情，他只能从她的呼吸与放松程度来判断她是否能够承受如此的强度，听觉与触觉的放大让感官上的刺激来得更为猛烈，他甚至觉得自己比以往任何一次都更加鲜明地感觉到她就在自己的怀里，为他的每一次动作给出最大限度的回应，全身心地投入其中来取悦彼此的身体。

“丫头，情人节快乐。”他叹了口气，“如果你想听这句的话。”

她细细地笑出了声，低头吻了吻他的眼眶，“只是个无关紧要的节日而已。”

但这是最好的情人节礼物了。她想。

 

在沙发上做爱并不是件太让人享受的事。

高潮过后她伏在他身上喘气，感觉全身都跟散架了一般酸痛，她甚至怀疑自己的每一根骨头都有可能在下一秒化成一滩没有形状的泥状物。按理说一场畅快淋漓的性爱是不致于让人疲劳到如此程度的，她想，或许只是这一次太过于投入了。

斯夸罗耐心地将她落在身前的长发拨到肩后，偏过头吻着她的颈侧。

“去洗个澡？”他问道，黏稠的感觉让他忍不住皱了皱眉。得到对方的许可之后，他托住她的身子将她打横抱了起来，轻车熟路地向着浴室的方向走去。

 

将水放热之后他才小心地将她放进了正在蓄着水的浴缸里，温水一点一点没过身子时她忍不住再次说道，“你看起来真的就像是视力正常的人，我几乎要怀疑你的视觉神经是不是已经痊愈了。”

斯夸罗不以为意地笑了笑，“这里可是我的公寓，当然熟悉。”说着他从身旁的架子上取下一件浴袍给自己穿上，再次试了试水温确认温度正常，然后说道，“你先洗吧，我去外面等着。”

正想起身却感觉被对方扯住了袖口。

“留下来陪我说说话。”她说，“不然我担心自己会睡着。”

这显然不是个足够令人信服的理由，但他也不反驳，只是拉过一旁的浴室矮凳坐下，耸了耸肩，“我猜如果我能看见的话你不会这么自然地邀请我留下来。”

“或许吧。”她说，一边用夹子将长发盘在头顶，然后往下滑了一些好让肩膀以下的整个身子都能浸在温水里，“但是我有七个月没有见到你了，何况我能继续待在这里的时间也不长。”她闭上眼让自己尽量放松一些，继续道，“帮助甘戈拉拿下市场之后你有什么打算？我猜你不会好心到继续留在这里当一个军师。”

“谁知道呢。”斯夸罗哼了一声，似乎不是很愿意谈及自己的计划，“切断卢比诺斯的命脉之后我就会离开西班牙，但只是这样还不够，能在那不勒斯称王的老狐狸可不是这么容易就能击垮的。”

“好吧，那换个话题。”她顿了一下，斟酌着应该怎样提起这件事，但转念一想也没什么好顾虑的，于是说道，“过去的半年里，Boss给我介绍过几个约会对象。”

“泽田纲吉可真是不务正业的好首领。”斯夸罗不置可否。

“Boss向来很关心我们。”她忍不住笑了笑，然后又觉得自己或许没有表述清楚，于是说道，“我只是在想，一转眼就是这个时候了，想来指环战都已经是快要二十年前的事了呢。”

“是十七年。”

“嗯。”库洛姆叹了口气，坐起身，抬起湿漉漉的双手捧住他的脸颊，略显无奈地笑道，“你是属于黑暗的，但我想我需要更普通一些的生活。”她顿了一下，然后才继续说道，“我是说，我可能会将余生都献给彭格列，又或许哪一天，我可能会嫁为人妇，换一个名字，过上普通女人的生活——这都是有可能的。”

斯夸罗沉默了一会儿，不知道该如何接话，于是索性默不作声。

“我知道我们都不属于彼此。”她说着，倾身吻了吻他的眼角，“我会像现在这样追查着你的蛛丝马迹只为了出现在你面前亲眼确认你还活着，但或许哪一天我就不再留意这一切了，然后过上一种截然不同的生活。”

“别想那么多，丫头。”斯夸罗伸手揉了揉她的头发，“总会有那么一天的。”

“其实我觉得这样的生活也挺好的。”

斯夸罗不以为然，“如果没有六道骸，你甚至不会是一个黑手党。”

“有人生来就适合做杀手，但没有人天生就是杀手。”

“不必和我讲这些大道理，我拿起剑的时候你还没出生。”

库洛姆忍不住笑出了声。和斯夸罗说这些确实是有些可笑并且无用的，但她只不过是把自己正好想到的东西说了出来而已，她知道对方不会往心里去，彼此便是再好不过的倾诉对象。

她看着斯夸罗，即使对方已经无法与她对视。这个男人曾经与她一同出生入死过，但他们甚至算不上是同伴的关系；他们上过床，有过可以说是稳定的性关系，但从未把彼此视为情人。这只是一种心照不宣的习惯，她想。于是她偏过头去吻他的耳垂，感觉气氛与情绪都是那么刚刚好，“我想要你。”她说道，不由自主地因为这句话而红了脸颊，“我是说，我想要你，现在。”

 

她离开西班牙是五天之后的事。

伪装成地中海航运公司代理人的行动并未给她带来多余的麻烦，她猜想斯夸罗凭借着甘戈拉的信任说服了他们暂时退出这桩临时起意的“交易”，回到计划的正轨上，继续谋划着如何从卢比诺斯手中不声不响地拿走七成的市场份额。

她最后一次走进圣瓦伦蒂亚的时候看见大厅尽头的天鹅绒幕布被高高地束了起来，金色流苏下边露出显示着会所前身的圣母像，圣母旁的安琪儿折了半边翅膀，和甘戈拉纹章上的海雕一般暗示着灾难与堕落。

带有英国口音的马杜尔先生毕恭毕敬地将她送出大门，她直到离开时都没有见到甘戈拉那位传说中的首领，除此之外，一切都正常得天衣无缝。

属于贝雅特丽齐的旅程便是这样结束的。

 

 

【全文完】

 

甘戈拉：Gangorra，在西班牙语中为细麻绳之意  
提布罗：Tiburo，词源是tiburón，即西班牙语的鲨鱼之意


End file.
